


Painted Feathers

by EdgyTrashCan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed dildo, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Broken Wings, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eye Sex, Eye socket porn, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My Own AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the summary and notes, Rebornswapfell, Suicide, Vaginal Fingering, marrow - Freeform, reborntale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTrashCan/pseuds/EdgyTrashCan
Summary: "The blood that of which painted my feathers would never be forgotten. A reminder of her, them...of what changed me for the worst." He looked into the growing light of the green tinted moon as it hide behind the pale gray clouds. Sans looked over, his own leathery wings twitched the reminder of those other angels. He had been one once after all. He wouldn't forget it either.[Tell me how you like this AU. It was made by me and a friend. Find us on dA. www.doodlesin.deviantart.com and www.uketello.deviantart.com





	Painted Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter: Gore and successful rape. Rebornswapfell Papyrus is raped by demons.

The fall had hurt so much, but it was dull compared to the pain in his broken and mangled wings. They barely could move as he tried to get up and get his bearings, he knew being exposed and around where the demons could see him would be a death sentence. The blood like marrow dripped from his skull, especially heavy in his eyes where his optics could barely stay formed. More came from the wings, staining each feather as more went onto the ground and made odd thick mud. 

Then he heard it. The telltale sign of demons approaching him. Their cackles and red eyes glowing in the tint of the now blue moon. It cast a beautiful sparkling glow onto their black leather like wings. It was as if an apple was stuck where his throat would be. Of course they would have smelled the blood. He was too slow in running away, not that it would have helped. He however couldn't stop himself from growing submissive to the others. 

He felt even worse when they drew near and their growls and snarls caused warm heat to pool between his legs as he sunk to the ground.  He was sick. Disgusting. A whore which had no bounds. One demon spoke up, "shall we pull out all his feathers?" Another, "no! Let's fuck him until his pelvis and spine snaps and keep going hehe~" the last one was the worst, "let's fill all his holes and make sure he suffers by plucking him like a chicken!"

One grabbed him while another reached into his long stained robes. They found out that he had already formed an entrance for them to use as well. They laughed obviously pleased. "Maybe we should use him as a breeder. That would be fun,  especially to watch his magic expand. " another agreed. "Look at him he's all hot and bothered by us. I bet he likes thick demon cock." 

One forced him on his hands and knees into the mud, another tearing apart his robes in an attempt to reach his hot formed ass and pussy down there. He was shaking and dripping with excitement, but he hated it. His training from the angels kicked in though. 

"Please, fuck me. I want your thick cock." He presented his ass while his mouth opened wide for someone else to enter him. The demons laughed again, "looks like even angels like to have fun. Looks like someone trained this whore well." A couple of fat thick fingers worked their way into him, causing him to keen and push back against it. The nails much too sharp as he felt them poke from time to time. 

Then once he was close to cumming they pulled out and he was empty. He whined rocking his hips for more. Someone else went to his mouth and stuck the thick pure black member into his awaiting jaws, filling his whole mouth while he gagged. Another figured it was done teasing him as well and filled his pussy up with thickest dick he had ever felt. It was almost breaking him as he cried out around the cock gagging him. 

Then all at once they were just harshly pounding him, being used so roughly as the pain in his wings only intensified the rest of this experience. He choked and whined as he was brought to orgasm around the member inside of him. Another demon going under him as well to suck at his clit. That caused another (this time painful) orgasm to rip though him before the last one ended. 

Soon though he could feel them picking up the pace, making his bones creak as his battered pussy tried it's best to keep clinching around the dick inside of him. Then suddenly the one in his mouth exploded,  a torrent of unexpected cum flooded his bloody skull causing a pink froth to come from his nose and eyes. More seeping down his spine and ribs. He pulled out as he gasped for air, then moaned loudly as the demon inside of him hit a sensitive spot. "M-more!" He garbled out.

The other gripped onto him, pounds that spot harsher and harsher, until he came, flooding that spot with warm hot cum, and Papyrus came again, clinching around the other, milking him as he whined and twitched around him. Then suddenly he pulled out, pushing him into the now blood and semen soaked mud. 

Then...suddenly the sound of a motorcycle. The demons eyes widened as they started to panic and flee from the situation. Papyrus was barely awake, especially after a demon stepped on him pushing him further into the mud the cool substance nice around his burning pussy.  Then he passed out. The sounds of gunshots could be heard. 


End file.
